1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the invention relate to digital photographing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same where a feature of a subject is extracted and an icon is selected represented the feature of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatus obtain images in a photographing operation and store the obtained image in a storage medium. The still image may be displayed on a display of the digital photographing apparatus.
The images that a user sees on the display of the digital photographing apparatus may be very small so that it is difficult for the user to tell whether or not the subject or subjects are appropriately posed for an picture.